The Fourier transformation has many applications, ranging from communication signal processing, differential equation analysis, image processing, audio processing, spectroscopy processing and so forth. For purposes of performing the Fourier transform in a digital processing system, the Fourier transform may be performed using a discrete transform, such as a Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT). The DFT is a matrix operation in which a real or complex value input vector (a vector representing sampled values for a temporally or spatially varying input signal, for example) is transformed into a complex value output vector (a vector representing frequency and phase components of the input signal, for example).